


Promise Me

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Childhood Friends, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i don't want to tag anything else cause I don't want to give anything away, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leukemia. Levi Ackerman had no idea what it meant, all he knew was that he had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kinda felt like writing this. I'm not sure where this came from honestly. Especially since it's Christmas. So I will warn you that there is some really sad parts at the end but I'm a little on the fence about tagging it because it'd give away literally the entire story. I'll see after I get some feedback.

5 years old

 

Leukemia. Levi had no idea what it meant, all he knew was that he had it. The doctors said that he would have to start treatments right away so he could be healthy again. They began to explain what the treatments were and what they’d be like but Levi being the five year old he was, just zoned out. He thought about his best friend, Eren Jaeger. He remembered how they had been playing with their cars outside when all of the sudden Levi collapsed and his mommy brought him to the boring hospital.

 

Levi didn’t like hospitals; they were so boring. Everything was too uniform. All the walls and sheets were white; the doctors wore white while all the nurses wore blue. The food was yucky and everything felt so sterile.

 

Finally, his mommy took Levi home and the first thing he did was invite Eren over to his house. Eren was always his source of comfort. Eren held him when he was scared, gave him piggyback rides, was at all his birthday parties, and even played his favorite games. Best of all, he never made fun of Levi’s love for the color pink.

 

“Eren.” Levi whispered into the dark. Eren had insisted on spending the night and Levi never refused.

“Hmm?” Eren hummed.

“I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“The doctors said I have this thing called cancer.” Levi whispered.

“Cancer?” Eren whispered, Levi could feel Eren rolling on his side to face Levi’s back.

“Yeah,” Levi closed his eyes. “I heard mommy and daddy talking about it. Mommy says that if I don’t start treatments immediately I’ll die.”

“What?!” Eren nearly shouted.

“Yeah,” Levi sniffled, trying not to cry.

“You have to go to the hospital and get better!”

“I know. Mommy says I start tomorrow.” Levi could feel the tears running down his face. He was so scared.

“Levi, are you crying?”

“No!” Levi denied. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Don’t cry, Levi. I’m here.” Eren whispered into his shoulder.

“I d-d-don’t wanna die.” Levi cried.

“You won’t,” Eren said in a determined voice. “I won’t let you!”

“P-p-promise?” Levi was starting to feel a little better.

“I swear.”

 

The next day, Levi started the treatments. It started off with Levi having to take three different medicines each day, then it moved onto more aggressive treatments. He was terrified when he began to lose his hair. He didn’t want anyone to see him. He had no hair on his head and no eyebrows. Regardless, Eren came and visited Levi every single day. He was there when Levi threw up into the yellow container and when he lost all his hair.

 

Only after six months did Levi finally come home. Eren was so overjoyed that he could barely contain himself. He had missed getting to play with his best friend. Sadly, Levi was still weak despite being cured. But after a few weeks, Levi was finally able to play outside again.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years old

 

 

Relapse. It happened when Levi and Eren were playing basketball in Eren’s backyard. They were having a good time; nothing seemed to be wrong when all of the sudden Levi got dizzy and collapsed. Panicking, Eren picked up his best friend and ran all the way to Levi’s house. His mother had driven them immediately to the hospital (Eren insisted on going) and after a few hours and several tests they had learned that Levi’s cancer was back.

 

Eren didn’t know how to react. He didn’t remember too much of what happened last time, just that Levi lost all his hair and was really sick for a long time. He didn’t want that for his best friend, not again. He closed his eyes and wished it all away. Maybe this was just a bad dream, maybe if he tried hard enough he’d wake up and this would never had happened. But it didn’t work.

 

Levi spent six months in the hospital, just like last time. And like the time before, Eren visited Levi every day. They’d talk about stupid things, things that had no relevance to their lives they just wanted a distraction. Neither of them wanted to think about the possibility that this time, Levi might not make it. It was always a possibility, a dark cloud looming over Levi. But Eren insisted that Levi was going to get better. He prayed everyday that his best friend would go into remission.

 

Finally, his prayers were answered. Levi returned home once again. He had no hair again and Eren found it funny that of all the things Levi could worry about, his hair was what he chose to focus on. But no matter what Levi worried about, Eren was just happy that he had his friend back.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 years old

 

Relapse, again. After seven whole years the cancer was back. This time, it was back with a vengeance. The cancer was slowly making it’s way to the brain and if it reached Levi’s brain, there would be no hope. His friend would surely die. Levi began the treatments right away. Eren never left Levi side (except for school but that didn’t really count). He would be by Levi every second of every day, only going home when the nurses shooed him out of the room at the end of visiting hours. When Eren would go home, he would pray. He didn’t want to lose his best friend; his true love.

“Levi?” Eren began one day.

“Hmm?” Levi replied quietly

“You’re gonna get better.” Eren said stubborn as ever.

“You don’t know that.” Levi told him gently. And it was true, neither of them knew Levi’s fate.

“Yes, I do. I won’t let you die.” Eren said, squeezing Levi’s hand.

“I’d like to think I’ll get better but we both know that this time the cancer is stronger and more aggressive. All the other times it was weak. We don’t know what will happen this time.”

“Again; I won’t let you die. I can’t lose you, Levi.” Eren could feel the tears he fought so hard to hold back spilling over.

“Oi, brat, don’t cry.” Levi said, softly before patting the empty space next to him on the bed. “Come here.” Eren eagerly climbed into the bed, desperate to hold his friend close.

“Levi, can I tell you something?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Promise you won’t get mad or hate me?”

“Promise.” Levi said without any hesitancy.

“Levi, I love you.” Eren breathed almost too quiet for Levi to hear.

“I love you, too.”

“No, I mean I’m _in_ love with you.” Eren shut his eyes, scared of what his friend might say or do.

“I know.” Levi laughed weakly. “I’ve always known.”

“Really?” Eren asked confused. “And you don’t care?”

“Of course not,” Levi smiled at him. “I love you too.”

“Seriously?!” Eren nearly squealed.

“Seriously.” Levi laughed.

“You have no idea how happy I am. I could kiss you!” Eren smiled widely.

“Please do.” Was all Levi had to say before Eren leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his new boyfriend’s lips.

“I can’t wait for you to get better,” Eren said enthusiastically. “I want to take you on so many dates!”

“Okay.” Levi laughed loudly.

“I love you so much, Levi.” Eren whispered.

“I love you too, Eren. With my whole entire being, I love you. Even if I do end up dying, I will still love you and I will wait for you.” Levi said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t say such things Levi. I told you; I won’t let you die.”

“I know. I just want for you to know just in case. Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“If I do die-” Levi started.

“Which you won’t.” Eren said, cutting him off.

“Hear me out. If I do die, promise me that you’ll find happiness. Promise me that you won’t stop living your life just because I’m not there. Because I will be there I will watch over you and be with you even if you can’t see me. Promise me you’ll forgive me. Promise you won’t forget me.”

“Levi,” Eren whispered, tears in his eyes.

“Please promise me.” Levi whispered.

“I-I-I promise.” Eren said gently. “Only if you promise me something.”

“What is it this time?”

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if it’s time.” Eren said gently.

“I will.” Levi replied before Eren leaned down and kissed him.

“We should sleep Levi. You look exhausted.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.” Eren said, kissing Levi again.

“I love you, too.” Levi smiled against his lips.

 

That night, for the very first time, the hospital staff allowed Eren to spend the night with Levi in his arms. They looked over the two boys with gentle and understanding smiles. Finally, the doctor slowly walked in and quietly turned off the monitors with a heavy heart.

 

 

“It’s time, Eren.” Levi whispered gently, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead before falling into what was the most peaceful sleep of his too short life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So now you can see what I was talking about. I honestly have no idea where this came from but I produced it. For those of you who are following my other story, never you fear, I will be posting the next chapter within the next day or so. I FINALLY got a new computer (for Christmas yayayayayay!!!). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as you could with the depressing feel of the story. Please feel more than welcome to comment (I always respond and love reading comments). 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and happy New Year! 
> 
> I will track this on tumblr as "fic: Promise Me". My tumblr is captainheichousbitch


End file.
